Consequences
by Jaded Emperor
Summary: "Bo I know what you did today was heroic, but you need to remember that every action comes with a consequence. Nothing in this life is free of a charge. Everything you do will always have a counterpart, sometimes it's good. But, sometimes it's one of the worst punishments that will ever befall on you. Just remember this Bo. Remember before you do anything stupid." She hadn't.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Hey guys! This is a little One Shot that I devised and it is based off of inolvidable23 story So Goodbye. If you haven't read it, it is amazing. This One Shot actually might turn into a Two Shot with the second part being an Alternate ending, but I don't know.**

 **I hope you like it, and I'm sorry if it's a little short. I love all of you guys!**

 **\- Jaded Emperor**

* * *

She knew the moment they showed up at her doorstep that she was going to die. She knew she should feel angry, but she only felt hollow. She knew what they were here for, and the hollow feeling only grew. She only closed her eyes and sighed as she stepped to the side, and let them enter. She closed the door quietly and turned to them with emotionless eyes.

"You know why we are here? Don't you?" One of them asked and all she could do was nod.

"Good it makes what we have to do easier." Another said with an emotionless voice. She just stared at him not understanding how someone could be so callous about killing someone else. But, again she didn't know much about them, and didn't really want to know more than she already did. To her they were monsters to the people they saw disposable, but saints to the ones they had a use for. She saw them gather around her in a circle and she knew this was her last hour on Earth. She just wished she could have done something productive today instead of work.

She wished she could have hung out with the people she cared about. Wished she could have seen the woman she loved for the last time. Wished she could have told her how sorry she was. How she never wanted to hurt her. But, she knew she could never do that now. Never do the things she had wanted to do with her life. And, she knew she could never see the love of her life again. And, the last memory of her was of tears running down her face as she left.

"If it helps Dr. Lewis, I'm sorry. You don't deserve this, but it has to be done. To bring back the balance and peace." One of the Light's Elders said softly, and all she could was stare at him. She knew why they were doing this. That didn't mean she condoned what they were doing. She also knew that they were doing this to get back at Bo. She had cheated her Dawning, and now they were making her pay. By taking the woman she loved, and she would be damned if she would tell them that she had broken up with the succubus. Because she knew that they would target Kenzi or someone else instead. And, she would not let Kenzi or anyone else die. She had been a slave for years. She didn't have anything to live for really. Bo had so much ahead of her along with Kenzi. And, she could move on and be with either Dyson or Tamsin.

While she knew that Bo would never be able to manage without the little goth by her side. While she was disposable, and would only end up dragging Bo down in the end. At least this way she was saving Bo and the ones she cared for. Even if it broke her own heart that Bo would move on. At least she would be happy, and that was all that Lauren cared for. With a sigh she looked straight ahead not looking at any of them in the eye. She saw a flash of light as one of the Elders disappeared, and wondered briefly where he was going, but soon forgot about it. She had a lot more pressing matters on her hands. The Elders were muttering unintelligible words, and the glow around them seemed to intensify. Then she felt it, and she had never felt anything like it before.

It was like her energy was slowly getting drained from her. She watched as her skin seemed to shimmer and she became weaker. Lauren felt sluggishness take over her brain, and she knew that her body was starting to shut down. She knew it was sort of ironic, but she couldn't help but think about it. For years they had made her kneel chained to them, but now that she was going to die. They were leaving her standing, giving her finally some speck of gratitude. She wanted to laugh or cry she didn't know which one, but she couldn't. She felt her body grow weaker and weaker. And, with it the darkness set into her mind. She felt her knees give out from under her, and she collapsed onto the ground.

The darkness slowly edging its way onto her made everything else obsolete. She closed her eyes and felt the darkness start to slowly unravel and wrap itself around her. She knew that her life was coming to an end, and she was glad to do one last service before she died. She hoped she had saved Kenzi or anyone else, but she didn't know. She didn't know if her sacrifice would even matter to the Light and they would just kill Kenzi or someone else for the hell of it. But, now that wasn't her problem because she was giving her life to save them. And, it wouldn't be her fault if they couldn't save themselves. She knew it was callous, but the fogginess in her brain made her not care.

"And, the balance from the Dawning is complete. With this sacrifice everything will come back and be as it was." The Elders chanted, and Lauren felt her energy finally leave her body. As her last breath left her body she felt a peace settle over her, and all she could think about was Bo. The love that they shared before everything went downhill. Before Dyson and Tamsin butted in and made a mess of things. Before she couldn't handle their relationship anymore. She would always remember the love that they shared, and it brought her peace. So with her final breath, Dr. Lauren Lewis closed her eyes never to open them again.

The Elders surrounding her looked at the now dead body of what was undoubtedly the most intelligent human they would meet in a long time. The Elder that had spoken to the Doctor before she perished knelt beside her, and situated her body into a more peaceful position. As if she had fallen asleep. Even though they all knew that she would never wake up. The Light's Elders stepped back from the body, and with one last glance they left. Leaving behind the still body of Lauren Lewis, who never got a chance to live her life to the fullest.

* * *

 **The Dal A Couple Minutes Before**

Bo couldn't believe that Lauren had asked for a break. She knew that they had their ups and downs but that didn't mean she wanted to call it quits. She knew she had been an awful girlfriend to Lauren, and now that was showing. The natural thing for her to do was go to The Dal with Kenzi and get totally hammered. It was working, and she had to say she was having a pretty good time. Trick and Dyson were arguing about something, and Kenzi and Hale were in their little love bubble. The only thing that would have made this night better was if Lauren was beside her.

Bo sighed softly herself as she took another drink of her beer. She could already feel the buzz of the alcohol filling her mind. She was about to go over to Dyson and Trick and join in on their argument when a flash of Light filled the pub. Bo turned and looked at the Light Fae Elder standing there. Trick immediately moved from behind the bar and stood beside her. Like everyone else, but the Elder didn't seem to really care.

"Bo still has not chosen a side nor do I think she will. So you can leave." Trick said anger clear on his features, but the Light Elder only chuckled.

"I'm not here for that, I am here to congratulate Bo on passing the Dawning. I am also here to tell her that her cheating did not go unpunished." The Elder said a coldness entering his voice, and Bo felt her eyes widen.

"Bo's fine so obviously your so called punishment didn't work." Kenzi hissed her blue eyes sparkling in suppressed rage. The Elder again only smirked.

"And, who said we were going to attack Bo?" He asked and immediately they all felt a sinking feeling enter their bodies. The Elder turned and looked straight at Bo. "I must say succubus that Doctor of yours sure doesn't get surprised. I say she knew we were coming. Oh well it's probably to late to save her now. But, I bet if you hurry fast enough you might be able to save her." The Elder said with a smirk, and Bo's horror grew. She felt her heart quicken at what he just said. The fear and dread coursing through her body was great. She turned her head to look at Dyson and saw him nod, and they both took off with everyone else.

"Run run little Succubus, but let's see if you can run fast enough." The Elder called with a cruel laugh. The drive to the Light Fae Compound was illegal to say at best. Bo knew that they had ran so many red lights and stop signs. Luckily Dyson had put on his siren so it wasn't that bad. But, even if they were reaching up to at least 70 MPH she felt like they weren't going fast enough. So when they finally reached the Compound she took off. She ran through the familiar hallways that she had left only an hour before. Until she finally reached Lauren's door it was closed. Dread filled her body again and pain entered her heart. She calmly took the door knob and turned it, and entered the condo. And, what she saw broke her heart. Lauren layed on the ground looking as if she fell asleep.

If it wasn't for the fact that she was unnaturally pale and not breathing. Bo dropped to the ground beside Lauren and started to sob. She grabbed Lauren's cold body and hugged it to herself. "No no please don't leave me. Please I can't live without you." She sobbed into Lauren's neck. She then remembered Trick telling her that a succubus could give and take chi. Bo looked down at the slack face of the woman she loved, and she knew what she was about to do had to work. She couldn't live with herself if Lauren was truly gone. So she gently placed Lauren back onto the ground and held her face gently in her hands. She tried to ignore the coldness of Lauren's skin as she bent her head and started giving away her chi. But every time it would go into Lauren it would seem to float off. As if her energy, her body couldn't accept it.

Bo only stopped when she felt weakness and fatigue start to set in. She stared at Lauren's face, and a whole new round of sobs wracked her body. She knew without a doubt that she had just lost someone who meant more to her than anything. She had lost the woman she loved. The woman who did everything to protect her and care for her, and she couldn't return the favor. Lauren was gone because of her selfishness. Because she let the fear of commitment get in the way. If she had only stayed and actually talked with Lauren about there problems than she would have been with her. Would have been by her side to protect her. She heard gasps behind her and knew that her friends were there, but they had arrived to late. They didn't come in time to save the day. To the save the love of her life. She knew it was her fault. If she hadn't of been dumb enough to let Dyson come to her Dawning then Lauren would still be here. She would still be able to look into her honey colored eyes. Eyes that only a couple hours before had been full of such pain. Pain that Bo knew she put there.

She remembered once that Lauren had told her something. She hadn't thought anything of it at the time, but now it was coming back and biting her in the ass. They had been laying in bed and Lauren had been reading her medical journals. She had been about to fall asleep when Lauren's voice broke the silence. "Bo I know what you did today was heroic, but you need to remember that every action comes with a consequence. Nothing in this life is free of a charge. Everything you do will always have a counterpart, sometimes it's good. But, sometimes it's one of the worst punishments that will ever befall on you. Just remember this Bo. Remember before you do anything stupid." She didn't remember her reply but she knew it was most likely a grunt. She hadn't taken Lauren's words seriously, and now she wished she had. Maybe if she had Lauren would still be alive.

"I'm so sorry baby." Bo whispered into Lauren's neck. She closed her eyes as her pain grew and she felt it grip her heart.

"Bobo..." Kenzi's soft voice whispered, and Bo looked up at her best friend. Her friends normally bright blue eyes were dull with pain. Her hair looked like a mess. Like she had been running her hand through it repeatedly. "Bobo is she..." Kenzi trailed off not wanting to finish her sentence.

"Yes Kenz. Yes she is gone." Bo said softly pushing a strand of Lauren's hair behind her ear. She glanced at her friend when she heard sniffles, and she saw tears streaming down the goths face.

"I never got the chance to tell her I didn't hate her." Kenzi said softly staring at Lauren's emotionless face.

"I think she knew Kenz." Bo said staring at Lauren lovingly. "She always knew even if her mind didn't want her to." Which made the goth cry harder, and Bo soon joined in. They both knew that they had lost someone that they would never get back.

* * *

 **Six Days Later...**

It had been six days since she had last heard Lauren's voice. Since she had seen her beautiful eyes and smile. Since she had felt totally and completely happy. Since that day six days ago her life felt hollow. There was no sunshine in her life that Lauren normally brought. There was no feeling of complete love that was normally harbored in her heart, and there was no Lauren.

The six days since she had found her loves body had been spent in tears, and cursing the Light Fae Elders. Now it was the day of Lauren's funeral. The day that she had been dreading for so long. She was dressed all in black excluding the leather. Her black dress was not provocative. Although she knew some would see it as such. She didn't care though, today was not a day to have fun. It was a day of mourning and loss. She stood in a beautiful graveyard beside Kenzi. Who had no happiness or mischief in her eyes. No smile adorned her face instead it was a look of pain.

The Gods seemed to understand the loss, and let down the rain from above. The sky was a steely gray and the world around her seemed dull. Nothing else seemed as important as the dark oak coffin housing the love of her life. Hale was standing at the podium ready to give his speech. The Siren had no smile these days not since they found Lauren's body. Neither had the man standing beside The Ash.

Dyson. He had no smile and no laughter. He had no emotion whatsoever, but Bo knew he was grieving. Knew that he was blaming himself for Lauren's death, and selfishly Bo agreed with him. But, she also knew it was her own fault, and she couldn't solely blame Dyson. Bo looked at the crowd of people, and saw that they mostly consisted of humans and Fae from the Lab. She turned her attention back to Hale when he cleared his throat, and the murmuring stopped. The only sound was the wind and the rain hitting umbrellas. Until Hale finally spoke with great sadness in his tone.

"Dr. Lauren Lewis was one of the greatest minds I have had the pleasure of meeting. But, although Lauren had a great mind she also had a great heart. Her kindness and love towards others was what made her such a great doctor, but she wasn't only that to me, and I know she wasn't only that to most of you. She was a great friend to have. She always listened to what people had to say, and always put their problems above her own. She was always there for people even if they didn't deserve it. She was always there to care and love a person who had been lost and hurt. Which what makes her death even more of a tragedy than it already was. Lauren never asked for anything in return, and all her help and guidance was returned with death. Lauren Lewis did not deserve to die. She did not deserve the life we gave her, and the pain that came with it. She did not deserve to have her heart broken so many times, and she certainly did not deserve to be a slave. So as a last gift I give to Lauren. I William Haley François Santiago, Siren and residing Ash of the Light Fae, free Dr. Lauren Elizabeth Lewis from her enslavement to the Light. I know it is to late Lauren, but I hope wherever you are this brings you peace. You deserve it." With that Hale steps away from the podium.

The silence after his announcement was deafening, but soon people started clapping. Bo couldn't help but smile the first one in days. She was glad that Lauren finally was able to be free. Even if it was to late at least she didn't have to keep being a slave. Lauren was finally free, and Bo was happy. Even though she wished Lauren was still alive to thank Hale for what he did. Bo looked at Kenzi and she the goth smiling. Bo watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground, and her happiness left her immediately. This was the final time Lauren would be above the ground. The pain that she suddenly felt brought tears to her eyes. Finally the coffin was below the ground the workers of the Light Fae Compound started shoveling dirt on it.

Bo closed her eyes as pain wracked her body, and she knew it would never leave. She knew she would never feel the same again. She felt Kenzi take her arm and lead her away from Lauren's grave. Bo closed her eyes and couldn't help remember what Lauren said once again. She knew she had made a terrible mistake and the consequence of that mistake was hard for her to bare. The consequence of what she had done would never go away. She just wished she had learned that things always had consequences before she lost Lauren. A consequence she knew could never take back or fix. One that would live with her forever.

* * *

 **A/N; Hey Guys! I'm sorry if this was short or dumb. Though I hope you did like it. Also to the ones who read Destinies Calling I am almost done with Chapter Three. Again I am not sure if this will become a Two Shot with a alternate ending. I am also sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**

 **I love you guys!**

 **\- Jaded Emperor**


	2. Always

**150 Years Later...**

It had been 150 years since Lauren had been killed. 150 years since she had last felt whole, and absolutely happy. Since she last felt like she wasn't the monster that everyone made her out to be, and since she felt the total and complete feeling of love. She missed all of those things, and would do anything to have them back. Have the feeling of a warm body next to her as she slept, and actually feel complete because of it. Have skilled fingers play with her hair as she dozed off. Or listen to the ramblings of one Doctor Lauren Elizabeth Lewis. She would do anything, travel from Earth to the fiery brinks of Hell and back, to bring Lauren back to life. Back to _her._

Many things changed for her as the years passed. Kenzi being Hale's mate and wife was able to contract a form of immortality. Which Bo was glad about, because she didn't know what she would do if she didn't have the little goth by her side. Especially now that she knew she could never get Lauren back. She was happy to see her best friend so happy, but Bo couldn't help but feel bittersweet about it at the same time. She was glad that Kenzi was still alive, beyond glad in all actuality, but she couldn't help but wish Lauren was here as well, and as Bo stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn't help but wish Lauren was beside her right now.

Especially for the event that she would be going to that night.

* * *

 **Rehearsal Dinner**

Bo gazed at all the occupants of the room, and couldn't help but smile. The dinner was going off without a hitch, and Bo couldn't be happier. She was so happy that this night was actually working out for the betterment of her friends. Bo glanced at the husband and wife to be, and she couldn't help but smile even more. Against all odds Tamsin and Dyson were making it work, and she was beyond happy for them, but as she stared at all the happy couples in the room. She couldn't help but feel a striking pain in her heart, because the love of her life wasn't here. Which caused Bo to sigh softly in sadness. Suddenly feeling claustrophobic, and her heart clenching in pain of remembering. Bo quickly went to the bathroom. Faintly aware that her best friend was following her. Once Bo reached the safe confines of the bathroom she started to cry.

Kenzi, who Bo knew had been watching her all night, immediately swooped in and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Hey hey succubitch don't get all teary eyed. I know how hard this must be for you, and I completely understand Bo Bo, but you and I both know that if you leave Dyson would be heartbroken," Kenzi said softly her eyes soft and understanding, and Bo nodded her head in understanding.

"I know you're right Kenz, but that doesn't make it easier for me," Bo said her shoulders starting to shake with uncontrollable sobs, and Kenzi immediately wrapped the still grieving succubus in her arms.

"I know Bo Bo I know. I miss her too," Kenzi said softly allowing her own tears to fall as she remembered the beautiful doctor. For Kenzi it had been beyond painful to live with the loss of the doctor. Kenzi wanted nothing more than to go back in time, and fix her shattered relationship with Lauren, but she knew that she couldn't. She had to learn to live with her grief, and she did slowly, but she did learn in the end. Though she knew that for Bo it must be so much harder. The succubus had to get over the fact that she had lost the love of her life, and Kenzi knew that must be beyond hard. She didn't know what she would do if she lost Hale. Though what made it harder for Bo was the fact that her succubus had mated with Lauren, which made her loss all the more painful. Overtime Kenzi had watched her best friend be succumbed by her grief. Never feeding off of blondes or anyone in the medical field, and never taking them home. Though Kenzi had to admit Bo was getting better, but Kenzi knew that her succubus would probably never truly heal from the loss of her mate. Succubi only have one mate in their lifetime. Their one and done, and Bo had lost hers.

Kenzi just wished she could be there more for her best friend, and she tried but she didn't know what to do, because she never went through what Bo has been going through. So all she could do right now was hold her best friend tighter. Kenzi didn't even care that her dress sleeve was getting soaked. All she cared about was getting her best friend better. A task that had only one impossible solution. A solution that Kenzi wished she could grasp, but once again she knew that it was impossible. They couldn't bring Lauren back no matter how much they wanted to.

After a couple of moments, Bo finally lifted her head and wiped away the residual tears on her cheeks, and Kenzi couldn't help but smirk. "Thank God for waterproof mascara," Kenzi joked, and she was rewarded a smile from Bo. "Come on I think it's time we get our drink on."

Bo couldn't help but laugh as they walked out of the bathroom. After touching up on their makeup of course. Soon Kenzi and Bo were sitting at the mini bar, and talking like the good old days. Kenzi noticed that Dyson and Tamsin were walking towards them. So she nudged Bo softly to get her attention, and after following her gaze Bo understood what was going on.

"Bo there you are I've been looking for you everywhere," Dyson said with a smile as he came in front of them.

"But not me wolf man, I'm hurt. Truly and deeply," Kenzi said in mock hurt, but she couldn't help but smile.

"Of course I was looking for you also Kenz," Dyson replied with a placating tone, which caused Kenzi to stick her tongue out at him. "But, Bo I wanted to say thank you for all that you have done for me and Tamsin. Especially since I know how hard this must be for you. So I can't thank you enough Bo." Dyson said with a small smile before hugging Bo tightly, and once he was done Tamsin hugged Bo as well.

"I also can't thank you enough Bo. What you have done for me is absolutely amazing. Thank you so much," Tamsin said with a small smile, and Kenzi watched as Bo smiled in return. Which caused her heart to warm at the sight. Her Bo Bo was finally getting on the right track again, and she would be damned if she let her best friend fall off again.

Kenzi watched as her friends started conversing, and Bo's laughter filled her ears. Kenzi couldn't help but smile, and her smile grew impossibly bigger. When Hale appeared beside her, and wrapped her in his arms. Life couldn't get any better than this.

If only she knew what would soon come.

* * *

 **The Reception**

Laughter and singing could be heard throughout the room, and Bo couldn't help but be part of it. The wedding had been a gorgeous event, and she could have never been more proud. Tamsin and Dyson were finally married. After years of a will they won't they relationship. Bo watched with happy tears brimming her eyes, as Dyson and Tamsin danced. They looked so in love, and Bo could never be more happy for them. She knew that Dyson at first had a hard time asking her for helping in on the wedding. Mostly because he still blamed himself for Lauren's death, but Bo had happily agreed. Anything to get her mind away from her lost love, even if it did cause her emotional turmoil throughout the course of it.

It was better than wallowing in the past, and grief. Even though Bo knew that her grief would never leave her. Her succubus would never allow it, and Bo wholeheartedly believed her succubus wanted to make her pay. Make her pay for Bo causing her to lose her mate, and she was fine with the punishment, because not only had her succubus lost her mate, but the human side of Bo did as well. Lauren was her soul mate, and she had been naïve to have ever thought that she wasn't, but Bo could do nothing about it now. She had found out too late, and now she had to deal with the consequences of her actions. Like Lauren had told her all those years ago.

Bo watched as Hale and Kenzi soon joined in, and once again Bo felt a striking pain in her heart. She could never be that happy again. She knew that for a fact, and Bo could faintly feel her succubus agree with her. Though soon enough Trick offered his arm to her, and asked her if he could have this dance. She happily agreed once again wanting to stop remembering her past failings.

Bo was soon dancing with Kenzi, and her best friend was making her laugh. More than she had done in a while. That's when she felt the presence. A presence she hadn't felt in a 150 years. Bo immediately felt a sob make its way to the back of her throat, but she refused to let it out. Bo turned in her best friends grasp; searching frantically around the room. She could faintly hear her friends and grandfather calling her name, but she didn't care. She had to find the source of the presence she was feeling. Her succubus wholeheartedly agreed, and then Bo saw her.

She looked exactly the same. Her beautiful golden locks falling down to her shoulder blades, and curling softly at the bottom. Her beautiful whiskey colored eyes shining with intelligence and kindness. Her muscles rippling with suppressed strength as she walked. The small smile that normally played on her face was in full action. Lauren looked like she had all those years ago. Finally Bo's mind caught up with her, and her shock quickly turned to happiness. She knew that her mind might be playing tricks on her, but by the sounds of her friends shocked intakes of breath it wasn't. As Bo shot forward she briefly wondered how this was possible, but as she pulled Lauren into her she didn't care. She didn't care because she had her love back. Bo could feel her succubus purr in satisfaction at finally having their mate back. Bo felt tears cascading down her cheeks, but she did nothing to stop them. Especially when she felt Lauren hugging her back. Finally after a couple of moments Bo pulled back, and looked into Lauren's eyes.

Bo, almost reverently, reached out her hand and cupped Lauren's cheek. "How is this possible?" She asked with a shaking voice, and when Lauren smiled at her she couldn't help but let more tears fall.

"I don't know completely, but let's just say it was a gift from a friend," Lauren replied with a soft smile, and Bo couldn't help but think when she saw that friend she would never stop thanking them. She saw out of her peripheral vision that Kenzi looked like she wanted to cut in, and Bo let her. Almost immediately Kenzi had Lauren in her arms, and she was crying. Bo watched with a small smile as Lauren comforted her best friend, and telling Kenzi it was okay when she kept apologizing. Soon enough Lauren was being passed from friend to friend. Who all expressed their happiness at seeing her. Hale and Dyson especially.

Dyson who never forgave himself for his part in Lauren's death; dropped down onto his knees and begged for forgiveness, which Lauren was more than happy to give. While Hale told her that his promise still stood, and that she was no longer a slave to the Light, and that he would love if she would consider a job working with him. Lauren who seemed slightly shocked by all of this once again accepted, and Bo couldn't help but smile. More so than she knew she had in a while.

Though soon everyone seemed to see that Bo wanted Lauren all to herself, and they immediately left the two alone. Bo took Lauren's hand in her own, and laced their fingers together. She led Lauren outside and into the garden, where they soon found a nice secluded spot. Bo pulled Lauren closer into her, she never wanted to let Lauren go again. Bo gently brushed Lauren's hair behind her ear, and whispered into it.

"These past 150 years have been unbearable without you. Everyday I felt like my heart was breaking all over again. Knowing that I had caused your death, and I wasn't the same person I was with you. I felt nothing, no happiness, no love or compassion, without you I am nothing, but now with you here. I can finally feel my heart picking itself back up again. It's ready to rebuild itself, and I know you asked for a break but please Lauren I can't live without you in my life. I love you so much, and without you myself and my succubus are broken. We need you Lauren, the only question will you take us?" Bo whispered her voice having a hint of desperation within its depths. She could faintly feel her succubus whining for her mate to accept them, and Bo was happy for once that they were on the same page. They always were when it came to Lauren.

Bo watched as Lauren looked at her with her beautiful eyes, and Bo felt fear grip her heart, but it dissipated when Lauren smiled at her. "Of course I will Bo, I love with everything that I am, and I told you as long as we are both are walking this Earth I will forever love you, and nothing has changed that Bo. Nothing ever will," Lauren said with so much love in her voice and her eyes. Bo couldn't help her next actions. She brought Lauren into a kiss, that was tender, passionate, and loving all in one. It was the kiss Bo had been waiting for, for the past 150 years.

Her mind couldn't help but flash to what Lauren had told her all those years ago, and she couldn't help but agree. She had been dealt a consequence for her actions, a consequence that Bo couldn't learn to live with, but now she had been given another chance. Been given a chance to right her wrongs, and she would. She would never make the mistake of losing Lauren again.

Actions really could cause consequences; she was just happy hers had a happy ending.

* * *

 **A/N; Hey everyone,** **I am thinking about doing another Doccubus, but I would like to have my readers say in it. So if you would like to, keep in mind I am not forcing you to, then you can either review or PM me ideas you would like to see. I also have a Kik if any of you would like to get into contact with me.**

 **If so it's JadedEmperor**

 **I'm sorry for all the misspelled/missing words**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **\- Jaded Emperor**


End file.
